Question: In his history class, Michael took 4 quizzes. His scores were 94, 97, 89, and 84. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $94 + 97 + 89 + 84 = 364$ His average score is $364 \div 4 = 91$.